It Could Be Love
by Crystaline Roses
Summary: Sequel to Not One To Kiss And Tell. Look inside of their relationship and some of the problems Minako's having about coming out of the closet. More chapters soon to come. Shoujo-ai. M for various sex scenes.


Disclaimer: I do not own or any of their characters. I hereby state that I have respected the wishes of owner of and have given him/her credit for all characters.

Sincerely  
Caitlin S.

It Could be Love

"Hey this is Minako. I'm apparently not home right now but i'll be back later so leave me a message and i'll call back as soon as possible. BEEP. Hello Minako" said a husky yet feminine voice."I just wanted to talk to ya so when you get this message call back, okay. Bye sweetie."

"Damn! I missed her call" Minako said as she listen to the messages on her answering machine. She had been at work a little late today, and just gotten back.

Minako dialed Makato's number, praying she was not out. "C'mon answer it Makato"

"Hello" she answered. "Hey Mako-chan! Guess who?"

"Ha Ha Ha! Hey Mina-chan, where've you been all day? I started to think you forgot my number."

"Oh but Mako-chan remember everthing you tell, and show me"

"Uh Huh. Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay baby, see you soon. Oh and dress nice."

Minako and Makato had been going out with one another since the ever fateful night that they made love in a storage room at a lesbian night club. She waited everyday to talk to her. She fantasized constantly about being with her. The other senshi have figured out that they are more than just friends now, but Minako was still a little nervous about coming out in public. And even though all the other senshi would understand considering that they too were lesbians, it was still a big step for her. Makato wants her to come out of the closet. She is open about it and is very protective of Minako, so she knew that she would always be there for her. But what troubled her the most is what people would say to her. She had been mentally abused by her mother as a child and even though she tried not to listen to the comments of others it was hard no to take what they said seriously because it just dragged up old memories of her mother. And that was another problem for her, her mother. When Minako was about 17 she went to get help so she could be a good mother to Minako. Now they get along better than ever but since she got mental help she has become a devout christian and most likely would'nt take very kindly of her daughter involved in a sexual relationship to anyone but the fact that it is with Minako would only make it worse. Minako fianally got up off of the couch and went into her room to change into something sexier. After all it was Makato, and she loved to dress up for her. She made her feel special.

"sigh...I want to look nice tonight. I want to look sexy, and lusty but I want to look beautiful and sophisticated at the same time.

She looked around her closet for a few minutes untill she found a beautiful dress that Setsuna had made for her. It was a Golden yellow, full length, 100 silk, halter gown, with a bodice that fit her slim figure perfectly. I flows into an A-line skirt, with black chain halter straps. She also wore black square toe, slip on shoes with a golden V behind the Venus symbol. She looked absolutly beautiful in it. She decided to wear her hair down instead of the French braid she had been wearing all day. When she took the braid down it left her hair wavy, but it looked so natural that she just clipped a little of it to the edge of her head to get it out of her face. She used black clips with a V behind the Venus symbol on them. She had always prized her hair like it was her most valuble item. It Had grown all the way past her butt now.

"Now for the final touches" she said as she put on a beautiful black chain necklace, and a black chain anklet. Then she lightly sprayed a bit of expensive perfume that she'd gotten for graduation from her mother onto her wrists and she was finished. "Makato will love this."

Just the the doorbell rang. "She's here" Minako said as she grabbed a small pink bag and shuved into her purse. She ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood Makato in a beautiful black and white womens blaizer suit. She was wearing a tiny bit of mascara to accentuate her eyes but other than that ahe let her natural beauty radiate. She had cut her hair since the night at the club. Now she sported a cut only an inch and a half shorter than Haruka's.

"Minako, my love you look absolutly beautiful." Minako blushed as she said this. "Well thank you Makato but you look wonderful tonight as well."

"I'll be with the most beautiful lesbian at the Shedlen Hotel Grand."

"W-what! The Shedlen Hotel Grand! But thats the classiest hotel in the county. They have the best restraunt and hotels."

"Yes, I know but Minako you deserve the best."

"Well then...Oh I don't know what to say Makato"

"HaHaHa. Well then maybe this will help." Makato leaned over placed a hand on Minako's chin and kissed her.

"Oh Mako-chan are you trying to seduce me?" She said with a laugh.

"Well...will I need to or will you come willingly."

"I can never say no to you Makato"

Makato placed a hand on Minako's waist and led her to the forest green SUV she had and opened the door for her love. "Step in my lady" she said "Gladly" Minako replied. She got in the car and Makato closed the door and walked around to get in herself.

"So Minako are you rady for a wonderful night?" Makato asked as she pulled out of the drive way. "Why of course" was Minako's reply.

As they were driving down the road Makato noticed that Minakos bag was full of something so that it would barely close. "What on Earth is in that purse Minako! Its bulging."

Minako quickly put the purse out of Makato's view. "I'll show you later:"

Well thats it for now. It's probably too short for the first chapter but i'll add on to it. You can be sure of that. There are a few things I want to clear up before I leave. The other story i wrote Not One to Kiss And Tell is actually a sort of prequel to this story. It shows how Minako and Makato got their relationship started (btw thanx to those of you who reviewed my story hope you will for this one too). And also the senshi have moved to America in my story. Since Ami and Usagi wnd up togeather, she and Mamoru will never really be rulers of Crystal Tokyo but they did have Chibi-usa who I do plan to add to the story somewhere wven though she is supposed to live with Mamoru and he's in Tokyo. Not quite sure how ill work it out but nonetheless i will prevail in my quest to make a great fic for all you Minako/Makato fans. 


End file.
